


ring light glow

by aruluvbot



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is terrible, Threesome - M/M/M, Youtuber AU, minho is baby, no not really, pure filth, wait mayhaps there is a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruluvbot/pseuds/aruluvbot
Summary: Lee Seunghoon had a bad mouth and Minho was good at working his mouth, and it all worked well for Jinwoo who didn’t have to do much besides take it all and try to keep up.
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Lee Seunghoon, Kim Jinwoo/Lee Seunghoon/Song Minho | Mino, Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino
Kudos: 27





	ring light glow

**Author's Note:**

> this is terrible and like my first fic on here. also, posting the dirtiest thing i had in my drafts is my way of tearing off this metaphorical bandaid and just,,,doing. though that does not excuse my writing, pls don't obliterate me smh. okay, continue at your own risk xx

Jinwoo stared with red, heavy eyes at his computer screen, his legs asleep from his absolutely _terrible _sitting position on his swivel chair. The truth was that it was two in the godforsaken morning, and like _hell _was he going to put his legs down on the _floor_ where just anything could snack on his bare legs.

Being the level of tired that he was, though, he was surprised his alert, survival instincts hadn't already crumpled off into nothing; that was how close he was to passing out. It was these restless nights that made him wonder if becoming a YouTuber had actually been worth all the buzz. His sister often told him that his 'career' choice was perfect though, since he apparently loved looking at his own face, but honestly, anyone, even someone as narcissistic as his noona claimed him to be, would grow exhausted of squinting at their own image for hours on end.

He didn't even know why he was editing his video that wasn't meant for until the _next Friday_ at such an inconvenient hour. It probably had something to do with how he had gotten off the phone with Seunghoon a few hours prior...

Seunghoon had a channel of his own, with his friend Minho, and Jinwoo had only met them once, but they had all known each other for a while already prior to that. Their collaboration had been something they'd always sort of hinted at, from the months they'd been speaking, but now that it was happening, Jinwoo could admit that he was maybe, sort of, definitely...nervous.

From the videos he had seen of them, they were actually_ funny_, like _very_, and that intimidated Jinwoo beyond words. He had more subscribers than them, but that suddenly didn't mean anything, because to Jinwoo, they felt superior to him in every way. Jinwoo thought his videos were only funny _after_ all the editing he did afterwards. Like: he had to try. But Seunghoon and Minho just propelled jokes like nothing, they were just naturally funny, sans funny effects and editing, which was a little worrying to Jinwoo. The viewers would obviously laugh once he had the video ready, but what about _during_ the actual filming?

The thought of not being funny made him nervous, and being nervous over not being funny made every humorous bone in his body disappear, therefore creating a completely terrible scenario for him to be stuck in. He would either be too nervous the whole time to focus on what he was saying or be too focused on what he was saying that it wouldn't be funny anymore! Jinwoo didn't know what to do, was about to have a breakdown, and therefore continued to edit unnecessary videos for an unnecessary amount of time.

It wasn't until after three when Jinwoo really did feel like sleep was a must and that he had probably stayed up for too long. He leaned back in his chair, frowning in thought at his monitor screen that slowly turned more and more into a blob of nothing.

He wasn't sure when he had finally passed out, but he awoke with a grimace at the pain in his neck, his first view the ceiling, as he had his head uncomfortably thrown back across the armrest. He didn't even know how the hell he hadn't fallen off the chair, but suddenly his phone was ringing, not allowing him to ponder on that miracle for too long.

Jinwoo scrambled off his chair and went over to his messy bed, throwing the duvet all over the place to find the noisy device. He found it, eye twitching at the contact name, and answered with a croaky, "Hey, good morning."

_"Nim,"_ Seunghoon laughed, _"it's already one."_

"It's morning for me," Jinwoo played along, not about to give away that - holy shit! - he should be showered and dressed already. He rushed over to his closet and began to pick something out as Seunghoon told him what he was absolutely fearing the most.

_"Well, Minho and I are on our way already. We should be there by two like you said. There's a lot of traffic though, so sorry if we're a little late!"_

"Ah, no, don't worry about it!" Jinwoo smiled; any delay that was aid to his predicament was very much welcome!... "I'll see you two later, then. Drive safe."

_"We will. Until later, Jinwoo-ssi."_

They hung up, and if Jinwoo wasn't already nervous, that bar had been raised to its max by then. He hurried to his bathroom and began his daily routine, skipping a few things like his morning water bottle and his beloved hair conditioning when he showered, reluctantly accepting that would take too long. He didn't even have time to eat anything, and he was in the middle of taming his perm that he regretted now when he heard a knock on his door that made his stomach flop _stupidly_.

He fake cried, putting his hair dryer away and hurried out to the hall to open the door, nervously smiling at the two younger men outside. "Hi!" he greeted with a bow, which they promptly returned, gesturing for them to come in afterwards as his mouth did what it usually did when he was nervous, "It's so good to see you guys again! I hope the drive wasn't too crazy - uh, so...?"

"Jinwoo-ssi, you were sitting down when we met at the cafe. You're taller than I expected," Seunghoon blurted, though Jinwoo was still at least a few centimeters shorter. Regardless, Jinwoo softly laughed in surprise at the claim, "Oh, am I?"

"Don't tease him," Minho said with a tiny laugh, turning back to answer Jinwoo's original question, "Nah, the drive was alright. Hyung likes to scream when his favorite songs come on, but I'm used to that by now," he joked as they removed their shoes, receiving a light slap on the shoulder from a playfully annoyed Seunghoon. They immediately began talking, which Jinwoo was _so_ grateful for, because it saved him from having to say too much. Jinwoo felt very comfortable around the two boys, and it almost felt like they had been sensing his nerves since they seemed to be trying their best to make him feel at ease, which he was very thankful about.

Once Jinwoo made sure he was being hospitable and that his two guests were comfortable on the sofa they'd be filming on, he waited until their conversation slowed to start gesturing towards his bedroom, blinking at the attention once both boys immediately looked at him in question. "Ah, so I'm gonna get my equipment and all that."

"Yeah, yeah," Seunghoon nodded reassuringly, reaching into his bag and retrieving his laptop, "I'll set the movie up."

They'd be doing a movie commentary, which was the best video idea either of them could come up with. Sometimes Jinwoo did those sorts of videos on his own for fun - watch a terrible, low-budget film and crack a few jokes at the sheer ridiculousness - but what Minho and Seunghoon did on their channel were _actual_ movie reviews and analysis. One would probably think that genre of channels wasn't even supposed to be that funny, but they somehow came up with all sorts of hilarious content that made watching half-an-hour-long videos much more enjoyable in comparison to their more serious counterparts littering the platform.

This was why Jinwoo even began watching their stuff in the first place, but as he finished getting ready and making sure his obvious lack of sleep on his face was absolutely _nowhere_ to be seen and that his lips looked a little less dead... he suddenly wondered how he even had as many subscribers as he did if they were clearly better than him. God, they made him so nervous. _Okay. Chill the fuck out. There is literally no need-_

"Agh, okay, okay," he mumbled to himself, running around his bedroom to get his camera and tripod. The light he used was in the living room, and the mic was somewhere by the TV shelf, so he made his way back out, careful not to drop anything. He'd probably never have children, but his camera was as close as he was going to get.

After setting it up, all while making idle conversation with the other two boys, he turned to the sofa, not knowing how to pinpoint what it was he felt when they made space for him to sit between them, ready to do what it was Jinwoo was going to direct. Seunghoon smiled with a little head tilt at Jinwoo's badly hidden hesitance, patting the cushion in the middle, "What's wrong? You need anything else?"

"No, it's all fine. We're ready to go," Jinwoo assured, cringing at his own peppy words. He felt like a kid that had trailed along with a pair of much cooler high schoolers, like he had to impress them somehow.

So Jinwoo started his camera, lightly sitting between the two boys with his legs crossed, and unconsciously curling in on himself and making himself seem smaller than he already was between the other two.

Jinwoo coughed once, took a breath. This is what he did, no? He could do this, it'd be easy. Jinwoo didn't know what he was acting all nervous about, but it ended there as he greeted the viewers and began to say his typical intro. He trailed off as he said it, wondering if it sounded cringey now that he was saying it in front of someone else. It was usually something he said on his own, but maybe it did sound weird in the physical presence of others. He questioned himself way more than he should have as he continued to speak, finally giving Minho and Seunghoon the floor when he asked them to introduce themselves.

Jinwoo felt a hand on his shoulder when Minho thanked him for having them on his channel, and he immediately smiled, nodding as he willed his face to not turn as red as he felt it would. Once they started the movie on the laptop in front of them, Jinwoo relaxed a little and tried to focus on the screen. He made sure to halt his restless hand from messing with his headphone cord too much, instead holding them tight between his knees, alert to every joke Seunghoon and Minho made. When he made any jokes, it felt nice to have them laugh along, like he had his own personal hype team (or, again, like he was a little kid making bad jokes to impress his hyungs, though it was hardly that way in reality...).

It was during the final quarter of the movie, when Jinwoo had already managed to calm down a bit and relax, that he felt it: Seunghoon’s leg, barely grazing against his own. It was so stupid, something so fucking _dumb _to get flustered about, but Jinwoo coughed audibly again to hide his nerves and crossed his legs impossibly tighter to where his crotch sort of hurt, pulling his whole self towards his center so he wouldn’t be touching either of the two boys anymore. He tensed after he did this soon after, his muscles drawn taut. What if they think he’s rude?? _What the fuck_, he frowned to himself. Everything he did seemed wrong, and he could not figure out what the hell was wrong with him, much less how to fix it.

Jinwoo continued in his cycle of relaxing and tensing, over and over, accidentally touching one of the boys, shying away; moving away from one and rubbing up against the other as a result. It wasn’t all that obvious in real life, this he knew, but in his tortured mind, he might as well have been groping the two other men. And finally, the movie was over. Seunghoon and Minho did a great show of applauding the atrocious movie, which managed to make Jinwoo laugh a whole lot and hold up a hand to his mouth to cover the ridiculous giggle just a tiny bit. “That was the longest torture I’ve ever had to endure,” Jinwoo declared - and he really wasn’t sure whether it was the movie he was talking about or not.

“Well, there was never a dull moment, at _least_,” Minho commented, making calming hand motions as everyone seemed to fully realize how stupid the movie they had just watched was.

More jokes ensued, mostly from the two featured guests, until at last, it was time for Jinwoo to say his usual outro, rambling his not-funny-anymore-or-so-it-seemed closing commentary, a long stream of social media IDs, and finally, his signature cute wave and goodbye, which Minho and Seunghoon made sure to imitate. Minho even poked his cheeks to resemble what seemed to be Jinwoo’s dimple.

It was all very blush-inducing. Not that Jinwoo would say that out loud. Ever; no, not really.

Jinwoo was glad he was educated in theater arts, and was therefore, a decent actor, as he was sure his face was nothing short of collected when he finally switched his camera off, adn thank goodness for that. “Whoo~,” he grinned, leaning back into the sofa again once _that _was all over.

“Seonbae-nim,” Minho piped up, smiling at Jinwoo sandwiched tinily in the middle, “I feel like we talked way too much. You were quiet, hm?”

“Wha- quiet?” Jinwoo blurted, shaking his head with a convincingly confused smile, “Well, that’s why I featured you, no?” So you could commentate?

“Yah, don’t bother him,” Seunghoon told him, pulling out his phone and turning it on the front-facing camera, “Okay, this is for Twitter.” Jinwoo couldn’t hold his smile back as the other two scooted in closer so they could all fit nice in the shot, liking how his face looked between that of his guests’. What the actual fuck was wrong with him? He hadn’t a clue.

“Aw, nim looks so cute,” Seunghoon snickered, typing away at his phone as Jinwoo’s chest thumped a little and he leaned over to see what exactly it was Seunghoon was captioning. When Jinwoo decided Seunghoon had not put anything to actively mortify him, he smiled, a weird sense of boldness overtaking him. It was a familiar feeling, the one he usually got after he finally filmed a long video he had been planning. He felt accomplished, good about himself, and he found it easy to place a hand on Seunghoon’s bicep, keeping his charming smile in place. “So. What do you guys want to eat? I’ll pay.”

“I know a place,” Minho started, getting his phone out as well and checking for something, “We don’t go often because it’s sort of far from where we live, but it’s like…twenty minutes from here?” Jinwoo looked at Seunghoon, to see what his opinion was, but like Minho, he too was looking at Jinwoo patiently.

They were waiting for him, and when he realized this, Jinwoo’s eyes slightly widened and he covered a tiny laugh with his hand in embarrassment, “Ah, well. If you guys say it’s good, then it must be, hm? Let’s go then!”

* * *

Jinwoo wasn’t sure how he ended up the way he did.

It was six in the afternoon, and his belly was stuffed with rice and beef, and he felt bloated as hell, but somehow Minho had managed to lift him and pin him against the wall, right next to Jinwoo’s front door, which Seunghoon had been so thoughtful to close correctly - unlike Minho who seemed to have no qualms on waiting for such trivial tasks to be completed. Jinwoo’s stomach was full, but fuck did that not really matter much, because _woah, _Minho had turned them around, and Seunghoon was pressed up behind him and Minho was still kissing him and there were hands all over his body and it was all _so _much. They hadn’t even started and Jinwoo’s senses were already all over the place, seeming to have been set so pleasingly aflame.

It came as a satisfying achievement when Seunghoon had suggested, right when they were finishing up their food, a rather calm, “Nim, you wouldn’t mind us staying over for a bit longer, right? We’re finally all free and… Yeah. Unless you have other stuff to do.” Jinwoo forgot if he'd had anything planned that day, but it all didn’t matter much anymore, right? No, it didn’t. He didn’t think so. And who was Jinwoo to deny his dongsaengs anything?

Jinwoo had barely survived the drive back to his apartment, what with Minho’s hand running over his hair every now and then. He had smiled silently at Jinwoo a few times from where he had sat next to the older boy in the backseat of Seunghoon’s car, a silent promise in his lips whenever their eyes met. Minho seemed to be good at keeping promises. Jinwoo was just glad they had been able to somehow read his mind, because, well, if he’d have gotten the wrong idea from the looks they’d given him in the car and during their meal - it would have been very awkward.

But Jinwoo could say he was good at figuring out when people were into him, and when they were not. Seunghoon and Minho were, if their soft groans and breaths into his ear now were anything to go by. “So fucking cute,” Seunghoon gritted out, biting softly into the back of Jinwoo’s neck and running his fingers across the hem of the older boy’s jeans. Jinwoo felt himself go soft at the comment, smiling up in a daze at his _Doraemon _poster with his brain in a pile of mush. Then Seunghoon continued, laughing softly, “So tiny and cute, yet so slutty and fuckable. How is that possible?”

Jinwoo breathed out a strained moan, both at Seunghoon’s words and Minho’s exploratory tongue, and everything in between. Lee Seunghoon had a bad mouth and Minho was good at working his mouth, and it all worked well for Jinwoo who didn’t have to do much besides take it all and try to keep up. His spine tingled pleasantly when Minho gave the backs of his thighs a good squeeze, pulling Jinwoo closer and effectively creating a nice amount of friction between them. “Ah-h, Minho,” Jinwoo exhaled into the boy’s mouth, not sure whether he wanted to be rubbed until he came now because how nicely Minho was rutting against him, or make them take this to the bedroom, where they could continue in much more intense comfort. _Which would be more rewarding?, _the rational side of his brain thought for him, and his motor skills seemed to work with it, as he was soon slurring a small, “Let’sgotomybed. Please.”

“_’Please’_,” Seunghoon gushed as Minho set Jinwoo down. He turned him around, promptly licking into his mouth like they'd done it a million times before. Jinwoo sighed and melted in his arms like the pliant boy he had decided he was going to behave as, and Seunghoon softly nipped at his jaw and surprised Jinwoo by hauling him over his shoulder in one swift movement. Jinwoo let out an embarrassing squeak, whining as Seunghoon slapped him on the butt. “Sh, or I’ll drop you.” Jinwoo pouted.

“Where’s your room?” Minho asked, as they headed down the hall.

“This one, this one,” Jinwoo cried, craning his head to point at the room where he filmed in because there was no way he was going to expose his messy bedroom. Even in his fucked out state, he was sentient enough to save himself from the embarrassment of _that_. Just seeing his untidy dresser top would kill his boner.

“Nooo, you don’t sleep here,” Minho teased in amusement when they entered his ‘studio’ bedroom, as Jinwoo liked to call it. “There’s no way. It’s too clean. I saw your sink when I went to the restroom - that’s more accurate.”

“Fuck off,” Jinwoo huffed with a playful smile when Seunghoon dropped him onto the previously neat bed. Minho laughed, sitting on the bed with him, and softly pulled Jinwoo onto his lap so his chest was pressed against the smaller male’s back. It was all very…intimate: being held in Minho’s arms while Seunghoon stood before them, his lust-filled eyes eyeing the two as they all sort of waited to see how they should continue with their situation. Jinwoo had never had a threesome, so it was all new to him, but he didn’t worry about it too much when Seunghoon dropped to his knees in front of him, hands running up to tug at Jinwoo’s belt.

Jinwoo’s throat felt so tight as he watched the younger man open up his jeans, unconsciously gripping Minho’s arms closer to himself with one arm and the other behind him around Minho’s neck as the anticipation built up, preparing himself for what was to come. As if sensing this, Minho gripped his chin so they were facing each other, and kissed him deeply, distracting Jinwoo momentarily - only momentarily - from the other male. Jinwoo’s legs were now completely exposed. Then Jinwoo felt the first tug, and there really wasn’t any pretending Seunghoon was _not _stroking his dick. Jinwoo’s hand instinctively reached out to tangle into Seunghoon’s hair, tugging it softly as a shaky breath left his nose, and he heard Seunghoon laugh again. _This insolent-_

“Ah, hyung,” Seunghoon cooed, using the honorific for the first time. He sped his hand up, garnering a held back mewl from Jinwoo, “Look at hyung, Minho.”

Minho pulled on Jinwoo’s hair, careful to not be too rough, and eyed Jinwoo’s ruddy expression with a patronizing tilt of his head. The latter squeezed his eyes shut and groaned, suddenly shy about being looked at so heatedly despite everything else that was going on - and everything that was only inevitably to come - and pulled Minho close so they could just make out again. He moaned against Minho’s mouth when he felt Seunghoon’s lips suckle at the tip of his cock, arm tightening around Minho’s neck as he was pleasured so nicely. Minho pulled away with a soft gasp when Jinwoo pressed his ass back against his crotch, and as Jinwoo wriggled around more in his hold because of Seunghoon’s stupid mouth now sliding up and down his length, Jinwoo finally heard Minho moan, burying his face into Jinwoo’s neck and sucking at his pulse point. “So hot…” he mumbled lowly, kissing the stinging mark he had made on Jinwoo, “This is so hot.”

“Do you want to fuck hyung?” Seunghoon asked almost tauntingly, biting at Jinwoo’s thighs and leaving the older boy’s poor, weeping cock abandoned in the process. “Hm, Minho-yah?”

“Y-Yeah, shit,” Minho stuttered, and Jinwoo smiled in his haze when he realized it was he who was the cause of all this unrest.

Minho was surprisingly more demure than Seunghoon, and Jinwoo couldn’t help but pull away a bit from the boy and turn in his lap, cradling Minho’s face in his hands. Minho blinked at him with a confused look, but Jinwoo only pressed their foreheads together before rutting his hips softly against Minho’s. The younger moaned again, gripping Jinwoo’s waist harshly, and Jinwoo could not hold his noises back either; Minho’s clothed cock felt so good against his bare bottom. Jinwoo giggled breathlessly when he felt the hardened member poking at his thigh. “Minho is so hard,” he whispered, though loud enough for the two boys to hear just fine.

Seunghoon huffed at this display and got up from his knees, sliding his shirt off smoothly. “Take your clothes off,” he ordered as he shoved his pants off, asserting his dominance over the situation. And while Jinwoo really liked this - was perhaps enjoying it a bit too much - he decided to let his elder privileges shine through with their youngest by taking Minho’s shirt off for him and pushing him back onto the bed, straddling the boy with a smile.

“Don’t touch, not until hyung says so,” he stated. This seemed to excite Minho, who gave him a slight nod and released his hold he had previously had on Jinwoo. Jinwoo brushed away his curls, which were sticking to his forehead from this exertion, and turned around to pull an observing Seunghoon onto the bed with them, moaning when the other boy kissed him and fondled his ass with firm, sure hands. They were chest to chest, and Jinwoo’s sweater was the only thing blocking their skin from touching. Jinwoo, longing for this, reached for the hem of his sweater, and Seunghoon helped him tug it off the rest of the way, leaving Jinwoo completely naked, in between these two boys who were giving him some of the most wanting looks Jinwoo had ever seen. And he was no newbie to stares of desire or admiration.

It was a bit silent as they continued, as if they were all still processing what the fuck it was that was happening. Minho did as he was told and only looked on eagerly as Seunghoon sat between Jinwoo’s legs and pinned his arms above his head, Jinwoo blearily smiling to himself and then at Minho when Seunghoon dipped his head down to start making small marks along his collarbones. “Let’s see if he’s sensitive anywhere,” Seunghoon said, as if Jinwoo were not there, and Jinwoo was not sure why he liked the tone of arrogance Seunghoon held, like he was a piece of furniture that were debating on buying. Jinwoo sighed in content when he felt a soft tug at his earlobe and then a _barely _there rut against his middle. This continued, and Jinwoo only watched as Minho’s tent in his pants grew to its fullest in the constrained space it had available, until it all became too much for them all and Jinwoo decided he needed more. Seunghoon seemed to enjoy torturing Minho, and so did he, but Jinwoo finally had mercy on the younger boy and took his hand, sliding Minho’s fingers into his mouth. Their eyes met and Minho’s mouth fell open a little as Jinwoo sucked, licking his tongue around the long digits. He pulled off, spit clinging to his chin, and smiled with a small moan on a particularly stimulating roll of Seunghoon’s hips. “Ah- Minho! F-Fuck me, yeah?”

“Okay,” Minho choked out, eyeing where Seunghoon and Jinwoo were pressed against each other, rubbing up against one another in a semblance of fucking. When Jinwoo felt he could come from the pressure that had built up, he was left with nothing but a whine in his throat when Seunghoon stopped moving and sat back onto his thighs. He eyed the wet spot on Jinwoo’s underwear where his precum had leaked through with a satisfied smile.

“Mm, he’s so wet already,” he said in delight, settling onto his back and gesturing for Jinwoo to settle between his bent knees, “Come on, hyung. Let me open you up for Minho-yah.”

Jinwoo’s face went hotter, if that were possible, then felt hands all on his back, pushing and pulling him onto Seunghoon’s chest, and he let himself be guided with no issue. He was face to face with Seunghoon when he settled down, and he immediately leaned in for a slower kiss, relaxing as best as he could when Seunghoon spread his bottom and _barely _traced a finger around his hole, though a whine escaped his throat at such teasing, insufficient contact.

“He’s so small,” Minho said breathlessly, setting his knees on either side of Jinwoo. Minho dipped his head down to press kisses down Jinwoo’s spine, hands on the smaller’s shaking shoulders. His voice was so soft that Jinwoo couldn’t help but pull himself out of the haze that obscured his brain and listen to Minho speak to him with such dirty words that sounded so sweet and caring against the small of his back, “How am I going to fit? I’ll hurt our tiny hyung.”

“Hm, don’t you worry about that, Minho-yah,” Seunghoon mumbled against Jinwoo’s lips, smiling when Jinwoo melted at their words and licked at Seunghoon’s lips, kiss-drunk. Seunghoon gripped one of his mounds and pulled him open further to where Jinwoo could feel the cold air blowing against him. “Hyung, where's the lube?” he muttered into his ear, warm and low.

“Under the…” Jinwoo exhaled a curse under his breath when Minho sucked tenderly at a spot on his bottom, as if it were some delicacy he had been served on a platter for his indulgence, “Bathroom. Bathroom sink.”

It didn’t take much besides a calm, “Minho-yah,” for the youngest to get up with a hum of acknowledgement and leave to where Jinwoo had said. Jinwoo’s stomach fluttered with excitement when he realized they were one step closer to finally fucking, and his anticipation was so great, he cuddled into Seunghoon and kissed his neck. “Seunghoony,” he said quietly, running his hands across the boy’s toned arms, “what are _you _going to do to me, hmm?” Seunghoon was at a loss for words, for once, and Jinwoo took pride in finally making the younger crumble a little, a smile sneaking onto his face as he continued, “I want you. In my mouth. It’s only fair, right?”

“Fuck,” Seunghoon huffed, gripping Jinwoo’s thighs and hitching him up further around himself, “You decide what you want to do - after Minho fucks you.”

Just then Minho entered the room, a triumphant little strut in his step, before settling back onto the bed between Seunghoon’s knees, handing his older friend the lubricant, “Here, hyung.”

“So I’m going to prepare our little hyung while you finish undressing,” Seunghoon started, popping the cap off the bottle and shaking some onto his fingers, “And then you can have your fun. Ready?” He directed the last part towards Jinwoo who swallowed dryly and nodded, giving him the go ahead.

Seunghoon wordlessly circled his rim, giving Jinwoo a kiss on the forehead, which felt oddly domestic, to soothe him before pushing the first finger in. Jinwoo’s breath hitched in his throat - it had been a while since he’d had sex with anyone. Regardless, Seunghoon worked rather well with his fingers, and it didn’t take much before he was stretching the other boy with two, long digits, skillful and smooth. The stretch was not too uncomfortable, and Minho’s hands running up his sides helped calm him. Jinwoo felt so…cared for. This was probably the most sentimental threesome of all time. Once Seunghoon had inserted another finger and worked him open with three, and Jinwoo felt satisfied with the prep he’d received, he let out a dramatic whine, rutting his cock against Seunghoon’s that resulted in small groans from the two of them. “Please, I’m ready,” he sighed, reaching behind him for Minho to beckon the male closer, “Minho…”

“Yeah,” Minho muttered, followed by the sound of slick muffled by his low moans as he rolled a condom on and finished stroking himself to hardness. Jinwoo raised his hips once Minho gripped his side with one hand, presenting himself to the man with no shame. Seunghoon and Jinwoo gazed into each others’ eyes heavily as the latter almost held his breath in anticipation. Soon he felt the tip of Minho’s length poking at his entrance, and once he started to push the head in, Jinwoo dropped his forehead into the crook of Seunghoon’s neck with a sharp exhale, squirming the farther Minho pushed in. “Oh, fuck-” Jinwoo cried, squeezing around Minho’s cock, “Hah, what the fu- How are you so b-big?”

“You’re just,” Minho began, his breath seeming to be failing him as he laid across Jinwoo’s back, controlling himself and refraining from making any sporadic movements, “tight…”

Jinwoo whimpered once he felt Minho’s hips pressed against his bottom, felling so, _so _full and nice and warm and all things good. He wrapped his arms loosely around Seunghoon’s neck, needing to ground himself so he could speak to the youngest. “Okay, start…move,” Jinwoo whined, his breaths feeling foggy against Seunghoon’s skin.

Minho kissed the back of his neck before sitting up again, and slowly, he began to move in and out, taking his time to let Jinwoo adjust to his size. It was slow and sensual, but ultimately just torturous; Jinwoo started to squirm again once he had the need for something a little faster, a little more intense. It was with great surprise that he felt a firm slap come down against his ass, and a pleased smile unconsciously transformed his previously closed mouth as he gasped in pleasure. “Stay still,” Seunghoon all but growled into his ear, and before Jinwoo knew it, Minho began to move faster, quiet curses befalling their ears as the jostling of the bed became much more obvious. Jinwoo could see through hooded eyes the looks Seunghoon would throw Minho every now and then, as if they were silently communicating with one another, and at one particular eyebrow quirk, as if being challenged by the older male, Minho rolled his hips with a small huff and roughly raised Jinwoo up by the waist, angling them and now drilling his cock further into Jinwoo if that were even possible.

Jinwoo’s face, now pressed into Seunghoon’s abdomen, soon slackened as an intense pleasure began to build up within the deepest part of his stomach; a choked out moan made its way out his lips and he gripped Seunghoon’s arms harder than he had been before, feeling every thrust Minho made like a punch, deep inside him. “Hah- harder! More please, please,” he heard himself beg, though his voice sounded so foreign even to himself, so needy and dependent. Embarrassed with how loud he was being, he did the best thing he could come up with and eyed Seunghoon’s cock which stood proudly next to his face, all of Minho's thrusts having made Jinwoo curve more in on himself. Shaky and dazed, he brought a hand over to the base and brought his mouth to the tip. He let out a breath through his nose, having already been breathless to began with, and slowly licked around the tip, tasting the pre-cum and raising his eyes to meet Seunghoon’s, whose mouth had fallen open slightly in a smile. He reached a hand and ran it across the side of Jinwoo’s face as he began to move his head up and down slowly, feeling his cock dragging along the velvety walls inside Jinwoo’s warm mouth with a press of his thumb.

Seunghoon laughed cruelly once Minho fucked into Jinwoo harder, receiving as drawn out whimper from the eldest that vibrated around his member. “He’s so desperate,” Seunghoon stated over the sound of the bed hitting the wall rather roughly. Jinwoo might have to check that later, or so he would have thought had he been able to come up with any reasonable thoughts.

“Hyung-” Minho started to say, though he stopped, never finishing his sentence, and let out an exerted gasp, trying to keep up his pace. “Fuck, fuck,” he punctuated each curse with a slam of his hips, his fingers digging deep into Jinwoo’s sides. “Hyung, I can’t-”

“Fucking hold it, Minho,” Seunghoon demanded, stroking Jinwoo’s hair with a tilt of his head, “What, can’t you?” There was a teasing smile on his lips to show he was only playing around, and even Minho laughed softly, but mainly pained in the midst of his movements, as if set on holding his pleasure out after Seunghoon's words. And finally, after a new determination seemed to invade Minho and drive his will to the point of no return, Jinwoo felt a dizzying thrust against his prostate, his senses on edge as Minho began hitting it, over and over. He pulled off of Seunghoon’s length with a lewd smack, licking his lips as his rim clenched harder around Minho than before. “There! Don’t stop, keep- M-Minho, Minho-” Minho’s hips stuttered at the sound of his name coming out so pleadingly from the mouth of his hyung, but confidently, he kept going, fueled by the pretty noises the other male was making.

Jinwoo felt his cock leaking as his impending orgasm approached, but before he could even think of touching himself, he came - all over the sheets, unexpectedly - surprising even himself with his sudden, intense euphoria. Tears pooled at his eyes as Minho continued to fuck him through it, never stopping or slowing even once. The stimulation, the pleasure, it was so much, Jinwoo couldn’t think coherently, and his thoughts were not able to rearrange themselves even after Minho had pulled out. “_Come_,” Jinwoo blurted out without thought, stroking Seunghoon’s length again as his head fell down lazily onto his thigh, cheeks wet and red, “Please, come all over me.”

Jinwoo heard a shaky breath behind him as Minho tugged off the condom, and he continued working his mouth around Seunghoon as Minho spread him open and jerked himself off until he came in hot spurts all over the elder’s entrance, moaning a low ‘hyung’, and finally a curse as he came down from his high. Jinwoo felt so good, so used and good when he felt the liquid dribble all over him, and maybe it was that satisfaction in himself that made him suck and lick harder around Seunghoon’s cock, as if willing him to come too.

“You were so good for us, hyung,” Minho exhaled, slowly encompassing Jinwoo’s sweaty back with his equally slick chest, his fingers finding themselves back inside Jinwoo to fuck his come into him, in and out. “So, so good and sweet and perfect.” Jinwoo whimpered, swallowing around Seunghoon, and the older friend leaned up on an elbow and nodded with closed eyes, fluttering them open to observe Jinwoo’s crying face. Seunghoon stroked his cheekbones with another smile and lifted his hips up shallowly, using Jinwoo’s throat to its fullest capability from where he lied. And when Jinwoo felt he would choke from being stuffed the way he was, Seunghoon pulled out of his mouth and tugged his cock once, twice, before he came all over Jinwoo’s lips, moaning so pleased, so content, that Jinwoo couldn’t help but smile as well, tired but happy with what they’d done. The come spurted across his face, like some kind of dirty porn scene, and he parted his mouth to catch some of it, just for show, the grand finale, hearing Seunghoon groan quietly.

When Seunghoon was done, they all but melted onto each other, taking a moment to catch their breaths and come down from it all. Jinwoo moved to rest his head on Seunghoon’s stomach, which wasn’t completely covered with their come, and closed his eyes, enjoying the warm pressure of Minho’s weight on his back and Seunghoon’s hands in his hair, rubbing slow, soothing circles into it.

“That was so fuckin’ good,” Minho grumbled finally, sighing in exhaustion.

Seunghoon giggled airily out his nose and nodded, wrapping a strand of Jinwoo’s hair around his finger. “It was. I think my leg cramped up though.”

“My ass hurts.”

Minho and Seunghoon laughed at Jinwoo’s input, and Minho finally sat up, though seeming a bit reluctant to do so. He slid a warm hand up Jinwoo’s back, stopping at his shoulder to give it a small squeeze, “I want to cuddle, but Jinwoo-hyung needs to be cleaned.”

“My shower is kinda big, I don’t know,” Jinwoo sighed, hearing Seunghoon’s heart thump under his head. “Let’s go before I fall asleep.”

“Are the walls slippery?”

“I do believe I said my ass hurts.”

But they may or may not have tested just how slippery the tiles on Jinwoo’s shower walls were.

**Author's Note:**

> this was an idea inspired after watching a Video™, asdkfj and it sort of came out like i wanted but not reallyyy? i mean it took me like a night of no sleep to write it, but i hope you enjoyed either way. leave kudos and stuff if you did, please and thank youu <3. this was mainly me posting smUt to get this out of my system so that i could gain the courage, i suppose, to post my other more serious - but like,,,kinda messed up, uh,,, spicy,, - fic.


End file.
